Complicaciones
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Kakashi reflexiona una tarde sobre las complicaciones que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida mientras espera, a la que en su forma de ver, ha sido la peor de ellas. Espero les guste.


_Después de un largo periodo de ausencia, casi dos meses creo yo, les traigo este KakaSaku, de hecho ya lo tenía escrito hace como un mes pero por razones que desconozco lo perdí y acaba de aparecer._

_Los personajes, trama y detalles son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y es publicado por Shonen Jump por lo que nada me pertenece._

* * *

**COMPLICACIONES**

La vida de un shinobi es sumamente complicada, cualquiera lo sabe. Siempre se corre el riesgo de salir herido o morir por más fácil que sea la misión, pero eso es lo de menos, eso lo aceptas fácilmente, la cuestión es que en algún momento te das cuenta que ya tienes una lista de enemigos que en cualquier momento se deciden a atacarte en busca de venganza utilizando, generalmente, a las personas que te rodean y a las cuales tienes afecto.

Esta vida empieza a temprana edad, en el momento en que decides continuar el camino ninja comienzan los entrenamientos que, en cierto momento, se vuelven sumamente pesados y piensas que deberían ser clasificados como tortura, hasta que conoces la verdadera tortura ya anhelas esos entrenamientos. Después, cuando ya consideran que no vas a salir corriendo al primer kunai que te lancen te mandan de misión y, como si fuera una regla, generalmente termina volviéndose de más rango que el inicial dando por resultado que comiences a generar una fobia a salir por las puertas de la aldea.

Aunque muchos piensen que ser un shinobi es emocionante y glamoroso es totalmente falso, siempre terminas con la ropa rasgada y con agujeros, llena de tierra, hojas y sangre, la cual, si tienes suerte, no es tuya, cosa totalmente imposible ya que irremediablemente alguna de las armas o jutsus con los que te atacaron te dio por lo que tienes que visitar el hospital al regreso para que te dejen como nuevo solo para puedan volverte a mandar de misión y termines de igual forma, es un circulo que nunca se acaba, aunque si te atiende esa medico ninja que te trata con cariño, te lleva fruta fresca, te lee alguna novela sin sentido, va a tu casa a ver cómo va la recuperación ya que sabe que odias los hospitales, no te molesta tanto salir herido.

Lo único bueno de ser un ninja es que como no vives mucho o al menos esos son los pronósticos, es que los demás dejan que hagas básicamente lo que quieras, permiten que tengas las excentricidades más raras que hay sin decirte nada, o casi nada que para el caso es lo mismo, les parece normal que hables solo o con una piedra, que fumes cigarro tras cigarro, que vayas con solo una gabardina o vendas cubriendo solo lo necesario, que pierdas tiempo viendo las nubes, que destruyas enormes piedras solo para obtener un poco de terapia anti estrés, que comas cantidades industriales de ramen, que vayas proclamando el amor por la juventud en un traje como de rana, que tomes sake al medio día, que leas libros que muchos clasificarían como pornografía en plena calle, que escribas esos libros y obtengas tu inspiración de espiar a las mujeres, en fin, esas son cosas que hacen que casi valga la pena ser un shinobi, además está todo eso de proteger a la aldea y ser un héroe para los niños, pero eso ya es secundario.

Otra de las cosas buenas es que puedes enamorarte de casi cualquier persona sin problemas, después de todo como no piensan que un shinobi tendrá una vida larga creen que es bueno que experimente el amor, que sea feliz el tiempo que pasa en la aldea, solo que las cosas se ponen muy difíciles cuando te das cuenta de que la persona que te gusta fue tu única alumna, aquella chiquilla sin habilidad alguna con un carácter explosivo y que paso años enamorada de otro de tus alumnos, ahí es cuando las cosas se ponen además de imposibles, peligrosas, por que la rubia Hokage de tu aldea, que no se caracteriza por ser paciente y tolerante pero si por su gran fuerza, se entera de esto y te considera un pervertido de primera y a ella como su inocente y pura alumna, pero no importa mucho porque la que fue tu alumna y ahora la mujer que quieres sale a tu defensa y tranquiliza a la rubia con algo de sake por lo que ahora sabes que esa medico que te atiende en el hospital también siente algo por ti.

Es por eso que ahora estas sentado afuera del hospital, aún sigues odiándolos y ya no tienes necesidad de entrar porque esa doctora que te atendía también vive en tu casa por lo que cuentas con una médico personal que te da servicio especial.

—Ya estoy lista— dice una, a tu parecer, melodiosa voz que te saca de tus pensamientos.

—Tardaste en salir— comentas mientras te paras de la banca en que estas y tomas las carpetas que ella carga.

—No creí que llegaras temprano— responde ella alzando los hombros —En cualquier caso solo es un poco de pago a todo el tiempo que tú me has hecho esperar — acomodándose uno de sus mechones rosas detrás de la oreja.

—No es bueno ser vengativos— explicas mientras emprendes el camino —Y menos con alguien que te quiere tanto.

— ¿Tú me quieres?— te pregunta con un tono sorprendido —Eso es nuevo— adviertes el tono de juego que ella usa.

—Tienes razón— parándote a medio camino —No te quiero— te acercas hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro y sonríes ante el evidente rubor que se posa en la chica —Te amo— y la besas fugazmente ya que aún traes la máscara puesta.

—Creo que hay que irnos— comenta viéndote con sus grandes ojos verdes —La gente nos está viendo.

—Es cierto— agregas con tu aire despreocupado —Ya suficiente es que me vean leer el Icha Icha en plena calle, pero que nos ven haciendo una escena en plena calle no creo que sea adecuado —comenzando nuevamente a caminar.

— ¡Kakashi!— exclama la chica sumamente sonrojada haciendo competencia con su blusa roja.

—Y menos con la alumna de la Hokage— viendo de reojo a la torre de la líder de la aldea —Ahora si me mete preso— con un ligero escalofrió de temor —O algo peor.

—Ella no haría eso— dice colgándose de tu brazo —Ya acepto que estemos juntos.

—Y por eso me manda a hacer misiones clase D y con Ibiki a que, básicamente le haga de su secretario— le respondes aspirando el aroma que desprende su cabello rosa —Claro, es una muestra de cariño, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

—Kakashi, no seas tan malo con ella— te regaña levemente —Después de todo ella va a ser la madrina— te dice bajando la vista a su abultado vientre.

—Sigo creyendo que es mejor idea decirle a Naruto que utilice su jutsu y ella sea su madrina— le contestas sonriendo ante la vista de los dos reflejada en un escaparate.

—Que Sasuke no te oiga decir eso— te responde —No querrás que de nuevo te persiga con su jutsu de fuego por toda la aldea, sabes que no le gusto ese comentario.

—Eso fue por que Sai le dijo que quizás así él podría ser el hombre de la relación— le contestas refiriéndote al joven Uchiha.

—Por cierto— te dice dirigiéndose a una pastelería y jalándote con ella —Hoy van a ir a cenar a casa— entrando y saludando el vendedor.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?— le preguntas sin comprender como es que se le ocurrió organizar una cena con ellos después de que estuviste todo el día con Morino y su escalofriante sentido del humor.

—Porque son nuestros amigos y queremos cenar juntos— eligiendo un enorme pastel de chocolate.

—Pero es que son tan ruidosos— le musitas casi en un murmullo recordando la última cena y como Naruto termino rompiendo la mesa al aventarse a golpear a Sai.

—No seas remilgoso Kakashi— dándote una caja con el pastel para que lo cargues —No hay nada de malo en que nos visiten.

—Su última visita termino con Sai quedándose a dormir ahí una semana alegando que tenía miedo de que unos ojos rojos lo persiguieran— le respondes saliendo de la tienda tras ella.

—Es solo que está aprendiendo a exteriorizar sus pensamientos— te dice mientras levanta la mano para saludar una familia —Es normal.

—Sigo diciendo que hubiera sido buena idea mudarnos a la aldea de la arena cuando Gaara me lo propuso.

—Sobre todo porque Tsunade-sama lo amenazo con una guerra entre las aldeas cuando se entero— enumerando con su mano —Porque Naruto acampó fuera de la casa alegando que él impediría que saliera, porque Sasuke comenzó los trámites para nuestro divorcio y Sai puso dos leones de tinta en cada salida de la aldea— dando un suspiro —En definitiva era una muy buena idea Kakashi— entrando a un complejo de casas shinobi.

—Diciéndolo con ese tono cualquier cosa suena mal— le contestas haciendo malabares con las carpetas y el enorme pastel.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?— te pregunta entrando en una casa de dos pisos con un gran patio —Muchas veces me he preguntado qué es lo que hago contigo.

—Soy encantador, interesante, se posturas que nadie más sabe— le enumeras mientras dejas el pastel en la mesa —soy simplemente irresistible.

—Solo tú te podrías creer eso— te contesta desde la cocina —Mejor deja de decir tonterías y ve poniendo la mesa que ya no tardan en llegar— mientras la oyes sacar unas cosas del refrigerador.

—Como ordenes mi capitán— dices en un murmullo él cual esperas que no haya oído mientras piensas que extrañas a Ibiki, por lo menos él no te obliga a comer con tus ex-alumnos.

—Te oí Kakashi— te advierte desde la cocina aventándote una salero que solo por poco logras esquivar y piensas que en definitiva, la vida de un shinobi es sumamente complicada.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Gracias a Kusubana Yoru por corregirlo, te adoro._

_Bye._


End file.
